The present invention relates to a vacuum and pressure test assembly includes a control member rotatably inserted into the valve and two passages are defined through the control member so as to communicate with the holes in the valve for different tests.
A conventional vacuum test assembly is shown in FIG. 6 and includes a casing 10 in which a piston 17 is movably received therein and a valve 11 is received. A gauge 12 is connected to the valve 11 and a passage 13 is defined in the valve 11. A recess 14 is defined in an end of the valve, 11 and a seal film 15 is put at the end of the valve 11 and seal the opening of the passage 13 at the end of the valve 11. A spring clamp 16 is engaged with the recess 14 to position the seal film 15. The piston 17 is moved toward the valve 11 to press the seal film 15 onto the opening and the seal film 15 is pulled away from the opening of the passage 13 when the piston 17 is moved away from the valve 11. It is experienced that the seal film 15 is easily to be deformed or broken and cannot seal the opening of the passage 13 so that it is replaced frequently. A special tool is required to remove the spring clamp 16 and this takes time. However, it needs another type of tool to check the pressure of the valve so that the test assembly has only one function is not satisfied by the users.
The present invention relates to a test assembly which comprises a casing having a valve and a piston received therein. The valve has a main passage defined longitudinally therethrough and a radial passage is defined radially through the valve and communicates with the main passage. A sub-passage is defined in the valve and in parallel with the main passage. The sub-passage communicates with the radial passage and opens to outside of the valve.
A flexible seal film is securely mounted to the valve and has two apertures defined therethrough, one of the two apertures is located in alignment with the sub-passage.
A control member has a shank which is inserted in the radial passage in the valve. A first path is defined radially through the shank and communicates with the main passage. A second path is defined radially in the shank and terminated at a half way of the shank. The first path communicates with the second path and an angle is defined between two respective axes of the first path and the second path. The second path is sealed by an inner periphery of the radial passage when the control member is located at a first position, the second path communicates with the sub-passage when the control member is located at a second position.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a test assembly that has a control member which control the position of the first path and the second path in the control member to respectively communicate with the main passage and the sub-passage so that the test assembly can be used as a vacuum or pressure test device.